


Five Words

by kriadydragon



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriadydragon/pseuds/kriadydragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor left Donna with two defenses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Words

The Doctor left Donna with two defenses.

First, he gave her a self-healing box hiding the memories that could kill her. When the box cracks, Donna will sleep until the box is repaired. Second, when the box was closed and Donna's memories were safely hidden, he gave her words. Five simple, harmless words. And when she is down, when her mother nags her to the edge of her sanity, when she is sad and doesn't know why, she hears the words, whispered to her like a precious secret between two dear friends

 _Donna Noble, you are brilliant._

And she smiles.

The End


End file.
